Prior self-standing floor signs of which we have knowledge comprise wire frames hinged together at the top with metal or plastic panels supported on the frames. During handling the frames become bent and distorted so that they are unstable and do not stand firmly on the supporting floor. Moreover, as the frames are folded and knocked about they create a substantial amount of noise. Further, the frames are subject to corrosion as the are used on wet floors in the presence of mopping and scrubbing operations.